


What's changed?

by SelenicSoul83



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenicSoul83/pseuds/SelenicSoul83
Summary: “Can you give me that blanket? I’m getting cold.”Phil shouldn’t do it. He shouldn’t give in. But how could he say no to those brown eyes?





	What's changed?

The way Dan leaned back in his desk chair, feet up on the closed piano as he watched videos on the computer, made Phil stop and stare as he went to fetch his laptop.

“That can’t be very comfortable.”

“Are you kidding?” Dan gestured down at his stretched-out form. “I couldn’t be _more_ comfortable right now.”

“Isn’t the desk digging into your side?”

“A little. I’m still comfortable.”

Phil got his laptop and started back down the stairs. “Don’t come crying to me if you fall off your chair again.”

“Phil! Wait!”

He stopped on the first step. “Yes?”

Dan pointed over to the sofa. “Can you give me that blanket? I’m getting cold.”

Phil shouldn’t do it. He shouldn’t give in. But how could he say no to those brown eyes? He sighed, turned on his heel and picked up the blanket. He threw it over at Dan from a distance, falling short so Dan had to reach back to catch it. The chair tipped precariously, and Phil already braced himself for the impact. Just in time, Dan grabbed onto the desk to right himself.

“I didn’t fall!” he shouted triumphantly.

Phil headed downstairs before Dan could ask him to do anything else, muttering, “Yeah, yeah. We’ll see how long it lasts.”

It wasn’t even five minutes later that Phil heard a _bang_ coming from upstairs, followed by pained moans. He tried not to laugh, he really did. He got up from the sofa to go and check, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“Are you okay, Dan?” he called up.

“Did that sound like I’m okay?!”

He did laugh then. If Dan could make sarcastic comments that meant that at least he was conscious.

“Need a hand?”

“I’m fine!”

Phil waited in the lounge, knowing Dan wouldn’t want someone standing over him to laugh at his pain. But Phil _had_ warned him. He’d warned him so often already. Dan was worse than a teenager when it came to listening.

As Phil had anticipated, Dan joined him on the sofa a few moments later, clearly trying not to wince as he sat down.

“Got hurt?” Phil asked, biting his lip to detain a grin.

Dan rubbed his left elbow, then lifted his jumper to inspect his side. “That’s going to bruise, isn’t it?” He prodded at a red spot that had started to form, flinched when it stung. He rolled up his sleeve. The bruise on his elbow was already turning purple.

Phil chuckled, then. “How about I kiss it better?”

What had he expected to happen? Probably for Dan to laugh and brush it off like he always did with these kinds of comments from Phil. Just ignore it. It was all in good fun, and neither ever really meant anything by it, right?

Right. Of course.

Not this time, though. This time, Dan held up his elbow as he leaned closer to Phil, pushing out his lower lip in a pout. Phil stared at him for a couple of seconds too long before laughing disbelievingly and shoving Dan’s arm away. Luckily, the other laughed along. Dan pulled his sleeve back down, covering the bruise.

“Told you you’d fall,” Phil said, just to distract from the weird atmosphere that hung between them.

“I just tried to get the blanket to cover my feet,” Dan explained. “Possibly not my brightest idea.”

“Yeah, _that_ part was a bad idea.”

Dan sniggered. “Oh, shut up.”

“At my school there was this rumour that someone had died because he’d been leaning on the hind legs of his chair.”

“Yeah, right.”

“No, really!” Phil twisted a bit on the sofa so he sat facing Dan, their knees touching. “This kid was leaning back on his chair, and when he fell he hit his head on the desk behind him and broke his neck.” It had certainly kept Phil from tempting fate like that.

Dan scrunched up his eyebrows. “Isn’t that just a story teachers tell to keep kids from leaning back?”

Phil held up his hands. “Maybe. But it could just happen.”

Dan shook his head, laughing. “Ah, Phil. You’re too precious.” He rested his head against the backrest of the sofa, simply looking at Phil for a moment. It made the other start fidgeting, avoiding Dan’s eyes as he plucked imaginary fluff off his jeans.

Whatever was going on between them, it’d been a recent development and as of yet Phil had no idea how to deal with it. Ignoring the issue had worked wonderfully so far, and he’d thought Dan agreed.

Up till now, apparently.

Dan tapped Phil’s knee with one finger, eyes transfixed on that spot, seemingly unaware he was even doing it. “What’s changed?” he asked softly.

Being put on the spot like that certainly wasn’t helping. Phil was suddenly very aware of every single nerve running up from his knee where Dan kept tap tap tapping, aware of his quickening heartbeat and of the way he watched Dan’s face for any hint at all about how he felt. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But his voice cracked and he didn’t sound convincing in the least.

A smile played on Dan’s lips. “Yes, you do.” He looked up, catching Phil’s gaze. “I know you know something’s been going on here.” He swivelled one finger vaguely between them, and Phil giggled despite himself. “So, what’s changed?”

“I- I don’t think anything has.” Not what he was expecting to say, but also not technically untrue. Because nothing had _changed_ as such. At least not to him. To Phil, the way he felt right now had always been there; underlying, muffled and hiding in plain sight.

He thought he’d sensed the same feelings in Dan, yet through some unspoken agreement they’d never talked about it. It had worked just fine for so long.

_So what’s changed?_

That question was stilling ringing through Phil’s head when Dan asked, “Can I kiss you?”

To say Dan caught him short would be an understatement. Phil swallowed thickly, making his Adam’s apple bob. They’d gravitated toward each other subconsciously, but now he felt they were sitting too close. The room was suddenly too small and too quiet. Too quiet because he wasn’t answering.

Dan shook his head lightly, eyes downcast. “Forget I said anything.”

But before he could very well get up, Phil grabbed his hand.

“Why _now_? What about you falling off a chair prompts” –he made the same vague gesture between the two of them– “this.”

Dan let his head hang, chuckling. “Absolutely nothing,” he said. He looked up, shrugged, and Phil shouldn’t have been watching so closely as he licked his lips. “But now’s as good a time as any.”

Phil was still holding Dan’s hand, resting them on his leg and rubbing his thumb over Dan’s knuckles absentmindedly.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Relief flooded over him as Dan’s nervous smile matched his own.

“I am.”

Phil leaned in, gaze flitting from Dan’s eyes to his lips and back up. He put one hand in the crook of Dan’s neck as he pulled him closer and pressed their lips together, the other coming to rest in Dan’s side, fingers twisting into his jumper.

Dan moved closer still. His leg pressed up against Phil’s, hands cupping his cheeks as he kissed back. He started smiling as Phil’s fingers weaved into his hair.

They parted, foreheads resting together. Phil kept his eyes closed but felt Dan’s breath on his lips.

“So, what’s changed?” Dan asked again, smile evident in his voice.

Phil met those brown eyes he could never say no to. He laughed softly, playing with Dan’s hair mindlessly. “Nothing really has.”


End file.
